


OOF.

by Festus



Series: Alice's Askran Adventures [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Memes, O O F, OC Summoner, OH AND TELEKINESIS., Someone save me I made this out of boredom., okAY BUT WHAT IF THE SUMMONER WAS A MEME LORD WITH TELEPATHY?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus/pseuds/Festus
Summary: “...Because memes, Alfonse,” She stated, looking up at him with a sly gaze. Alfonse gulped.





	OOF.

“Hey Alfonse.” A voice would mention his name - there was no doubt it was Alice. With a curious gaze, he looked down to the Summoner who looked kinda lost in thought. Of course, he knew what she was thinking about once he heard her speak again; “Imagine going to the training tower but every time one of the illusionary enemies die, their last word is ‘oof’.”

 

Alfonse tilted his head, lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “Why… Why ‘oof’?” He was genuinely confused. Alice had a weird sense of humor, that having become prominent once Alice had actually gotten comfortable in Askr.

 

“...Because memes, Alfonse,” She stated, looking up at him with a sly gaze. Alfonse gulped.

 

* * *

 

The Askran Prince had decided to head off to the Training Tower later that day. He felt the need to get in some motion, he felt the need to relieve himself of pent up energy - after all, there hasn't been anything interesting at all today. He heard hastened footsteps behind him, as well as a slightly distorted voice in his head; _“Alfonse, wait up!”_

 

With a smile, Alfonse turned to face his telepathic companion. “Greetings, Alice. What can I help you with?” He sounded so welcoming, it made Alice shiver slightly.

 

She looked up at the prince with a smile. “You’re going to be Training Tower, yes? Let me join you!”

 

“Of course,” the prince concluded, offering his arm to the Summoner. His smile widened once he felt her hand rest itself on his forearm, near the crook.

 

* * *

 

Alfonse felt the sweat drip down his face as he fended off the Lance unit he and Alice faced. He blocked, she attacked. As soon as the Lance connected with his shield, knocking back their opponent slightly, Alfonse stepped back. _“Switch!”_ He called through their telepathic link. He soon saw a sharp piece of rock pierce the lancer’s arm. That was his chance.

 

His sword connected with the illusionary enemy. As soon as the fake enemy fell dead to the floor, Alfonse heard something in the back of his head. Again, it was Alice. “ _OOF.”_

  
He couldn’t help but bury his face in one of his hands. “...Alice please.”


End file.
